The present invention relates in general to a computer power supply system for providing DC power to a computer and an accessory of a computer system. More particularly, the present invention deals with a low voltage, direct current power supply adapter to provide different voltage DC power to a laptop computer and to a USB hub.
Computer systems typically include a computer and one or more peripheral devices. Most portable computers are powered by batteries providing approximately 19 volts DC power. These computers can be operated, and the batteries recharged, from the high voltage AC power outlets found in homes, office buildings, etc. utilizing an external AC/DC converter that coverts the AC power into the required low voltage DC power. Peripheral devices such as USB hubs typically are powered by 5 to 7 volts DC and also utilize an external AC/DC converter that coverts the AC power into the required low voltage DC power. These converters have a housing with an input cord terminated by a standard AC plug for connection to a wall outlet and an output cord terminated by a standard male connector that cooperates with a female connector on the associated computer or peripheral device. Thus, the computer and the peripheral each have an external AC/DC converter that must be plugged into a wall outlet or power strip. The result is wasted workspace for the two converter housings, duplicate cords that must be routed and the requirement for two electrical outlets. Also, the mobility of a portable computer with a peripheral device is complicated by the additional AC/DC converter required for the operation of both.